MFPC03
“Wahoo! Cure Happy joins the battle!” '''is the 3rd episode of Meme Force Pretty Cure. Plot An depressed Mao flops onto her bed, with Hikari asking what she could have been doing to be so worn out. Mao claims without Grungey, her life is miserable. It's then an off-screen announcer announces its time for everyone to smash, and Hikari brings up that the students are put up against each other in a series of battles. She reminds Mao that she is doomed as a Not-Cure. She attempts to make sure that she finds Grungebop. The next morning, Mao apologized to Honoka for being with Nagisa. They understand though, since its not something a student can get out of, and she heads off to the meeting location, shouting "SMAAAAAAA-", only to be scolded by Nagisa, the leader of Futari wa. Mao apologizes again as other students make remarks about how S-tier Nagisa is. Later Mao and the Futari wa Max Heart team try to track down Grungey but find that the chest is a portal and they get sucked in. They then land onto Meme World, a place filled with memes. The girls arrive at Meme City and they find it very quiet, which alarms them. Their fear is slightly upped when Nagisa explains that the silence is because the memes are erased. Before they can do anything, Galeem suddenly appears and the girls transform to fight him. They then see Grungebop, who yells “HELP! Oh merciful Neptune! I’m being grabbed by GALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!”. Galeem sends out a light beam at Hikari (after Hikari rekt Galeem by dodging the beams). Before she is able to attack the girls again, a sudden voice interupts and Cure Happy enters the scene! Cure Black was surprised! Galeem zooms away for krupp’s sake and the girls leave with Grungebop. The 4 girls (alongside Miyuki) return to Precure school. Its then the lights suddenly go off in the building. Right away Miyuki worries but Honoka tells them to remain calm and they rush the students to a corridor where light is visible. The guys have tried to turn on the backup lights and they suggest going to check the breakers within the storage room. As a few students start to wonder what happened, Nagisa and Hikari are visibly concerned, which doesn't go unnoticed. They claims to be fine though, and volunteer to head there herself after requesting that Miyuki and Grungey join her. The gang (Consisting of Nagisa, Miyuki, Hikari, and Grungebop) walks down the hallway and wonders if someone is playing a prank. Grungey insists they stop talking, telling them that they need to remain on track but they find nothing wrong, approaching the breaker when Naoto notices it has been switched off. A ghost appears suddenly; with Miyuki and Nagisa attempting to catch it as Grungey remains still, stating that he hates Spirits. Hikari asks him what are Spirits, and Grungey says “Spirits are memes that lost their physical form and can’t return to their origin world.” Hikari was amazed that Grungebop was a memes expertise. The girls check things just for the fun of it when someone begins to scream loudly. It was revealed that Galeem has targeted Miyuki and has shot a beam of light at her, without fail. Miyuki gets possessed by a spirit and fights against the girls, who transform (with the exception of Miyuki, because she already transforms into Cure Happy when possessed). Galeem appears and Nagisa wonders if Miyuki getting possessed happened to be his handy work. Hikari joins them to see Galeem and they waste no time to fight. Galeem is at full power and wastes no time to use it, using the possessed Cure Happy. Oh, and Dankey too (even though Dankey was defeated twice). They begin to fight Happy and DK, and one by one the cures were defeated by Possessed Happy. Galeem plans to destroy all of Meme World once he gains the “Ultimate Power”. Grungey angrily exclaims “I WON’T LET YOU DO THAT, GALEEM! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIPE OUT THE MEMES! MEME WORLD WAS MY HOME, AND YOU ARE GOING AROUND TRYING TO DESTROY IT! CURES! LISTEN TO ME!! PLEASE!! PLEEEEASE!! GO-GO PRECURE! GO-GO PRECURE!” The cures stand back up and Mao shows up. Grungey yells “MAO! THANK GOODNESS YOU’RE HERE! Listen, the Cures have fallen due to Miyuki being Galeem’d and now she’s possessed by the Vegeta spirit!” Mao says “Nani?! Watashi wa kore o rikai shite imasen! Galeem, purikyua o hakai shinaide kudasai! Purikyua! MEME UPGRAGE!” which translates to: “What?! I don't comprehend this! Do not destroy PreCure, Galeem! Pretty Cure! MEME UPGRAGE!” and transforms into Glimmering Light. Light doesn’t know what to do, but realises she has 1 new special. She uses “Pretty Cure! Light Healer!” to heal and strength all the Cures. The possessed Cure Happy, after receiving a bunch of blows, is dizzy, which makes it possible for the FwPC duo to use “PRECURE! MARBLE SCREEEEEW!” to purify Happy. Cure Happy is now free from being possessed by a spirit, and kills DK by using “Precure! Happy.. Showeeeer!”. Galeem zooms away (for the third time) and tells Dharkon that he was unable to keep Cure Happy from. Dharkon was angry, mainly because Galeem won’t stop using DK. Dharkon yells out “FROM NOW ON, I WILL DO THE DIRTY WORK!”. Galeem says “I promise that I will be more versatile with my Meme Patrol!”. Dharkon tells him “Fine, but if yo’ Meme Patrol doesn’t win against Precure, '''I WILL TAKE OVER YO’ DUTIES AND SEND MY MEME PATROL!!”. With that, Grungey says "SUPRISE!! Bot-secs!" to Cure Black, for whom lets out a big "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!". Major Events *Cure Happy joins the battle and gets possessed by the Vegeta spirit. *The Precure smash tourney begins. Characters Pretty Cure * Sanpei Mao/Glimmering Light * Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black * Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White * Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous * Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy Mascots/Allies * Mepple * Mipple * Pollun * Lulun * Grungebop Villains * Galeem * Dharkon (voice heard) Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes